


Camping

by ruby666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Dean x Reader, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby666/pseuds/ruby666
Summary: Dean x reader go camping and have a little fun in the tent. (ddlg)





	

And there she goes again. Bending over for no damn reason in those little shorts. Yn was doing it on purpose probably. She knew how much I loved her little ass. My eyes roamed over her curves as she stood back up with a flower in hand. All damn day it’s been torture. She skipped over to where I was sitting a smile on her face. “I got you something.” She giggles and sat in my lap straddling me and pressing on my evident erection. I said nothing just looked at her smile trying not to slam her to the ground and fuck her. She lifted a hand and put the flower in my hair behind my ear and I let her. She could put pink flowers all over me and I wouldn’t care just as long as she smiled.  
Suddenly she reached up and pulled down a sleeve of her tank top showing a pink flowery bra. My favorite one. Made her look like an innocent little whore. She bit her lip looking in my eyes. I groaned watching her lip. “I have other flowers I want to show you,” she whispered hotly. Without a moment’s hesitation I picked yn up and carried her to our tent throwing her down on the air mattress zipping the tent shut before turning back to her.  
“strip.” I commanded her. She batted her eye lashes and sat up grabbing the hem of her tank pulling it over her head. Oh the sight of her perfect skin. I stood there arms crossed watching her lustfully making sure she did everything she was taught. She got on her knees unzipping her shorts slowly and she pushed them down her thighs kicking them off the bed.  
“Good girl.” I sauntered over and kneeled down in front of her pulling my shirt off. “Do daddy now.” My voice was a low growl and I watched her shudder with pleasure hearing my voice. Her hands went to the top of my jeans pulling the belt out. She used her skilled fingers to work my boxers and jeans down to my knees where I kicked them the rest the way off. I made quick work of her pink innocent bra and panties smelling them before throwing them aside. She smelled so sweet, pure... horny. Her big doe eyes blinked up at me and I couldn’t stand it anymore. Kin one swift moment I had her turned over, her ass in the air and rammed my cock in her tight pussy covering her mouth with a hand to make sure no other campers hear my girl screaming for me.  
Sure enough she cried out into my hand her core contracting around me eliciting curses from my mouth. “Fuck baby girl so tight. Snug around daddy’s cock, feels so good.”  
She moaned and I grunted pulling out and slamming back in. fuck yn felt so good. She always did, my little slut always giving her best. I started pounding into her grunting and moaning listening to her little cry’s dulled by me hand, barely able to make out her pleas of ‘oh god daddy! Ah harder daddy fuck!’ and so I did. I pounded my pulsing cock into her sweet tight pussy till she was screaming loudly and bucking her hips.  
“There’s a good girl cumming for daddy.” I pumped in her through her orgasm and stilled my hips moaning loudly and pouring my seed in her.  
She moaned again and collapsed forward and I fell on top of her lazily kissing her shoulder. “Such a good girl. Ill reward you later when we aren’t in this dammed tent and you can scream all you want. Screams only meant to be heard by daddy.”  
She nodded slowly her eyes half closed tired from her intense orgasm. “Sleep, YN. We can have more fun later.”  
This damned tent was what was running the fun.


End file.
